


What She Found Out?

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Best Friends, Confident Harry, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Ron and Harry are not friends, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Heather Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were roommates. There is something going between Heather and Hermione but Ginny didn't have idea about it. Unfortunately (or fortunately) she stumbles on them and rediscover who she is. Read more to find out what she discovered..
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Female Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Heather Potter/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	What She Found Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Wizarding world. No money are maid through this fiction. Chapter contains heavy lesbian sex   
> (everything consensual) so you are warned before reading. As Ginny would be in sixth year of Hogwarts so I had to put underage warning on the work. If you are offended, please don't read fiction.

Hermione opened the door to her dorm room and dropped her bag on the floor, next to the door. She let out a sigh of relief - it had been a long day and she was beat.  
  
"Hey Heather," she said.   
  
Heather was sitting at her desk, buried in her DADA book, as usual. She brushed her soft, jet black coloured hair away from her face and took her glasses off with one hand, rubbing her eye with the other.  
  
"Hi Hermione, How was the Ancient Runes?"  
  
"Not bad. I need a shower though. I got so sweaty. We went on field trip."  
  
"Ewe," said Heather, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Hermione kicked off her shoes and removed her uniform robes. She pulled out her Gryffindor blouse over her head. It got caught in her hair, so after she tossed her clothes in the hamper, she undid her hair clips and let her bushy brown hairs tumble loose around her shoulders. She ruffled her hand through her hair, and then reached behind her back with both hands, fumbling.  
  
Heather was still looking at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, bemused.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Hey, come help me undo this catch, it's kind of stuck."  
  
Heather smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure, like I'm not busy or anything."  
  
Nonetheless, she put on her glasses and got up, gesturing to Hermione to turn around. She brushed Hermione's hair aside to get at the catch of her bra - Hermione put her hands on her hips as she waited. Curiously, she heard Heather breathe deeply as her nimble fingers struggled to undo her bra. Heather was close - a little too close.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, you've bent it somehow. Wait. Got it."  
  
Hermione's breasts tumbled free as her bra fell to the floor. She kicked it towards the base of the laundry hamper for house elves to collect it. Turning around she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Heather."  
  
"No problem," said Heather as she returned to her desk.  
  
Hermione stretched and then walked over to the bed in her corner of the room. She sat on the edge, clad only in her white cotton panties. She yawned, eyes closed, like a cat, and leaned forward, breasts brushing against her arms, knees pressed together and feet splayed to the sides. She scrunched her toes into the soft white strands of the fake sheep skin rug at the side of her bed. That had been a great weekend in summer holidays before fifth year, when she and Heather went seaside town near Canterbury. They had found this crazy odds and ends shop, packed floor to ceiling with mid-century kitsch in nearby muggle market. Heather had bought her this great faux sheepskin rug for Hermione. Now despite their odds during first year, they had become such good friends.  
  
She'd have to shower soon, but Hermione was so tired she just hopped onto the bed and plopped herself back against the pillows piled against the wall, in the corner. She flopped her arms at her side and sighed again, closing her eyes.  
  
After a minute, she heard the sounds of stirring from Heather's direction. The chair was softly eased away from the desk, and she could hear Heather's socked feet pad across the room towards her. Hermione waited a few seconds before opening her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Heather kept looking at her, conflicted.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Slowly but purposefully, Heather placed her knee on Hermione's bed and drew herself to sprawl at her side, facing her, about an arm's length away. She looked deep into Hermione's brown eyes. It was as if Heather were listening for something. Hermione didn't know how to react - but she'd never felt so naked.   
  
"No, nothing's wrong," started Heather, before she paused. She brushed her hair away from her face. "Have you ever wondered..."  
  
She looked away quickly, then back at Hermione, holding her gaze. Suddenly, Heather drew in and kissed her on the lips. Hermione flinched initially, but then relented as Heather's lips pressed firmly against hers. She felt Heather's tongue flit out across her lips, and surprising herself, she flicked her own out and their tongues touched briefly. Heather pulled away with a little gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Shh..." said Hermione, surprising both of them as she reached behind Heather's head and pulled her back in. Their mouths locked again, this time hungrier, exploring. Hermione darted her tongue into Heather's mouth and was countered with a firm thrust back into her own. Heather shifted closer - oh so much closer - and caressed Hermione's arm, drifting down to her side, and then back up towards her underarm, tracing Hermione's soft curves. Her hand ended up underneath Hermione's right breast, and she cupped it gently, softly pressing the nipple between her thumb and index finger, feeling it gets harder with her touch. Heather probed gently into Hermione's mouth, and ran her tongue over Hermione's neat little teeth. As Heather pulled away, Hermione gently bit down on her retreating lower lip, before letting go.  
  
They were both breathing heavily. Heather gazed down at Hermione's body, and then reached down, down, down until her hand rested on the front of Hermione's white panties. She reached down just a little more. Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow ("Yes", she breathed), and Heather could feel her ease up against her hand. Heather leaned into Hermione's exposed neck and kissed up it softly three times, lingering on the last kiss, darting her tongue out (salty) as she pressed down on Hermione's damp panties. She spread her fingers and felt the shape of Hermione's pussy through the thin fabric of her cotton panties.  
  
"Uh huh," moaned Hermione.  
  
Heather leaned in even more, continuing to kiss her neck, sliding her left hand behind the small of Hermione's arched, bare back. With her right hand she started massaging up and down, slowly but surely. The dampness soon became wetness. Finally, she slide her hand up and then down under Hermione's panties, fingers dipping into velvet folds, groping her hot sex as Hermione opened her eyes wide. She rubbed it one, two, three times slowly then eased herself away and sat up.  
  
"That was nice... wait no!" said Hermione.  
  
Heather brought her fingers up to her mouth and slid them in, tasting Hermione's juices. When she was done, she leaned over and hooked her fingers around the sides of her girlfriend's panties.  
  
"These have to come off," she said.  
  
Before Hermione could protest, she started pulling them off as she got off the bed. Hermione eased her butt up, and raised her legs, letting Heather pull the panties off her feet. Heather caught a glimpse of Hermione's perfect little ass, and saw the pink of her pussy beneath a little tuft of curly brown hair. She licked her lips, staring hungrily.  
  
Quickly, Heather undid the buttons to her blouse and let it fall to the floor. She undid her jeans and pulled down the zipper, pausing, then hooked her thumbs on the sides of her pants and eased them down. She stepped out of her light blue socks and stood up to reveal a simple powder blue pair of French cut panties, with a flower embroidered on the front.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," said Hermione, softly.  
  
Heather undid her bra and took it off, then hooked her thumbs on the stringy sides of her panties, stripping them down, and flicking them aside with her toe.  
  
Heather crawled back onto the bed, and then swung her long legs over Hermione, backwards. Hermione was still propped up on her pillows, and suddenly found herself looking directly into Heather's pussy, about 3 inches away. Her pink showed through slightly, and Hermione took in a deep breath of Heather's fragrant aroma. It was absolutely hairless.  
  
"Now I know why you spend so long in the washroom Saturday morning!" she laughed.  
  
Hermione's giggles were cut short with a gasp, as Heather drew her tongue over Hermione's clit and then down gently into her wet, pink hole. She withdrew quickly and laughed with delight, propping herself on one arm to brush her soft, jet black hair out of her face. She drew herself down again, nuzzling her nose into Hermione's curly brown tuft of pubic hair, breathing deeply and smiling. She felt Hermione's hot breath on her bare pussy.  
  
Hermione reached around Heather's thighs and grabbed her ass with both palms. Raising her head forward slightly, she opened her mouth wide and covered Heather's entire pussy, letting her tongue and saliva glide over the whole area. Heather pressed her nose harder into Hermione's pubic hair and opened her mouth in silent ecstasy. Her toes tensed involuntarily on the pillows beside either side of Hermione's head, as Hermione closed her eyes and massaged her pussy with wet, rhythmic movements of her mouth.  
  
Heather reached around Hermione's legs and under her butt, and using the tips of her fingers, gently spread Hermione's lips apart until she could see the hot, pink wetness of her inner vagina. Letting her hair fall all around her head and caress Hermione's skin, she drove down, tongue first and started lapping deeply. Oh she tasted strong - sweet and musky. She stroked up and down with her tongue.  
  
Hermione tensed against Heather's face and back down. Instinctively, she raised her legs into the air and bent her knees, giving Heather deeper access. She gripped Heather's ass tightly and thrust her face against her pussy with vigour and variety. Soon they fell into a rhythm - Heather would press her lips down on Hermione as Hermione leaned her head forward, then Heather would press her pussy gently back against Hermione's lips as she leaned back into the pillow. Their bodies, swaying slowly back and forth, soon faded into blind, red hot waves of seemingly endless pleasure. The room emptied of everything except the muffled sounds of hot tongue on wet pussy.  
  
Hermione felt it first, a slow tightening in her stomach. But the warmth was spreading like a slow flood through her body. She moaned as she pressed her tongue into the folds of Heather's pussy.  
  
Heather felt Hermione's moan like a little vibrator against her tender clit. She closed her eyes as she felt herself start to go over the edge as well. Their rhythm increased, ever so slightly, because that was enough. They could taste what was to come. Licking, slurping, pressing their lips and tongues deeper and harder, they felt the rising tide in each other as their waves of pleasure came closer in sync, and closer, and closer...  
  
And then oh it was happening, and they were cumming, cumming so beautifully and wonderfully, and Hermione felt hot sex flowing over her lips and chin, and Heather could taste a different flavour, hotter and a little sour, deep in Hermione's pussy, and they spasmed again and again and the pleasure washed over them like a waterfall, and it seemed like it would never end.  
  
And then slowly, gently it abated, and they lapped quietly at each other, and then Heather rolled onto her side, curled up, and spent, for now.  
  
Hermione stared up at the ceiling, drawing the back of her hand across her face, wiping the wetness off her mouth, breathing deeply. Oh my.  
  
The sun streamed in through the windows, and everything in the room seemed a different colour - everything had changed, suddenly and frighteningly, and deliciously. Murmuring with contentment, Hermione slid down beside Heather, still upside down (or downside up) and caressed her. Heather raised her leg so that Hermione could rest her head on her inner thigh, and laid her head on Hermione's thigh in the same way. Hermione reached around Heather and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I love you Heather," she said.   
  
Fluttering of joy filled Heather's chest. She had waited so long to hear those words, and now they had finally come. Soon they settled into lapping lazily at each other’s juices again, languishing in the comfort of their sideways sixty-nine.  
  
The door opened.  
  
And from between Hermione's legs, Heather saw, standing in the doorway, mouth agape in astonishment, their third roommate - Ginny. Oh no. Sweet, innocent Ginny, standing there with her leather bag on her back, that wild, long red hair flowing over her shoulders. With one hand on the doorknob.  
  
"I'm... I'm so sorry," was all she could manage, before backing out of the room and pulling the door hastily shut.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stood in the hallway, clutching the door frame with one hand, back against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
What had she just seen? She couldn't believe it - two months living with them and she hadn't suspected a thing. She had had reservations about being a sixth year assigned to room with two seventh years, but she had no idea it would come to this. She had no idea they were... they were...  
  
Oh what should she do? She had to move out - she had to talk to professor McGonagall about changing room. There was no way she would feel comfortable knowing that her roommates were lovers. It was too weird, and more so than she had feared, it would always be two against one, as it was not enough to be only girl in family of six big brothers.  
  
But then... what had she just seen? She couldn't - but she tried - she couldn't get the image out of her mind. It was so, much. They had just been laying there on Hermione's bed, totally uncovered, naked and ... entwined. Just a horrible, fleshful tangle of smooth, inviting skin and long slender legs.  
  
They had been... eating each other out. Faces buried between legs. And Heather had seen her, looked straight at her with those big green eyes widening in shock, her tongue still retreating from Hermione's... it was so pink. And Hermione's bottom so, shapely and beckoning.  
  
No, no, no. Ginny's mouth was dry and she swallowed. What were these thoughts going through her head? True she had been lonely. The boys certainly paid a lot of attention to her, but her good looks had made many girls aloof, standoffish. And she had always felt excluded by her two roommates who were certainly nice enough, friendly enough, but had always shared something.  
  
And now she knew. But maybe... she couldn't. She couldn't just walk in there and confront them. It would be too much.  
  
But she wanted to know. She wanted to see what they were doing.  
  
Her hand reached out and her pale, slender fingers wrapped around the doorknob.  
  
* * *  
  
She shut the door quickly behind her. Hermione and Heather turned to her in mid conversation. They had been sitting on the edge of the bed naked, talking in hushed tones about what had just happened. When Ginny came back into the room, Hermione clutched a stray t-shirt to her chest in a feeble attempt to cover her breasts and started to stand up.  
  
"Look, Ginny, we're sorry..."  
  
"You don't have to be. It's just that... I didn't know. And I came back because we should talk about it."  
  
Ginny stood there awkwardly in front of the door, trying to avert her eyes from the view of Heather's nude body. She fidgeted with the hem of her red plaid skirt. Hermione looked at Heather, questioningly.  
  
"You just caught us at a bad moment," started Heather. "We've never done this before."  
  
Ginny thought about this. "Well, anyway, this is probably going to be awkward if you two are... involved I guess. I can just arrange to transfer to another room or something, its okay I don't mind."   
  
Heather nodded reluctantly but Ginny still wasn't looking directly at her. Poor Ginny, she thought. This was quite a shock for her. She looked so sweet, standing there nervously in her clean Gryffindor house uniform. Her long, slender legs were clad in these great brown leather boots. Ginny shifted the toe of her left boot, pivoting around the almost-but-not-quite-naughty high heel. She still avoided Heather's gaze, until finally their eyes met for just a beat, and her eyes flashed in embarrassment.  
  
Ginny's cheeks flushed red. "I... I don't know why I came back, I should just come back after you're dressed."  
  
"Wait," said Heather.  
  
She stood up, and walked slowly across the room in her bare feet, slowing as she approached Ginny. She thought of a thousand possible things to say but ended up with, "You should take off your bag." Ginny slipped it off her shoulder without thinking, and Heather reached out and helped lower it to the floor. Naked and eager, she stood slightly to the side but very close to Ginny and looked directly at her.   
  
Ginny's eyes darted wildly around the room, looking everywhere but at Heather. Her breathing grew shallow and quick. Finally she rested her gaze on Heather's bare breasts - the nipples hardened perceptibly.  
  
Heather reached up and lifted Ginny's chin. She leaned in, and Ginny closed her eyes, and their mouths were on each other, open, tasting searching. Ginny whimpered in a mixture of dismay and pleasure. They both heard the soft sound of Hermione dropping the shirt she had clutched to her chest.  
  
Ginny felt Heather's hands running up and down her sides and pressing, and hugged Heather tentatively in return, sliding her hands up to the side swell of her bare breasts, and then down and back around to hold her firm, round behind. They pressed their bodies together, and then Heather pulled away slightly. She smiled mischievously and began unbuttoning Ginny's blouse.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly Hermione was there beside Heather, with a serious look of desire in her eyes. "Oh Ginny," was all she could manage, locking her lips passionately against Ginny's surprised but delighted lips. Hermione leaned into her hard, tasting Ginny's sweet mouth. Heather finished undoing Ginny's blouse and pressed her back against the door.  
  
Hermione sank to the floor, squatting, until she was right in front of Ginny's skirt. She pressed her face against the crotch, and took a deep breath through the scratchy plaid fabric.   
  
As Ginny gazed down, Heather drew close, and grabbed the cups of Ginny's bra. She flipped them down so that both Ginny's breasts spilled out. She touched her tongue to one of Ginny's small pink nipples, and Ginny felt little electric shocks go up and down her spine. "Oh!" Heather encircled the nipple with her lips and sucked on it gently, massaging it into a hard little nub with her tongue. Heather then started to knead and massage both breasts with her hands, applying her hot mouth to first one nipple, then the other... flicking, teasing, sucking.  
  
Hermione held up the front of Ginny's skirt in one hand, revealing her bikini style cotton panties. With her other hand, she slowly drew the panties to the side. Ginny's pussy lips were wet and protruding slightly - and Hermione felt a flush of lust creep up her neck. She drew the very tip of her tongue lightly up and across the clit, feeling Ginny stiffen against the door. She leaned in with her tongue quivering and began to eat her out in earnest. Letting the skirt rest on her head, Hermione reached behind and underneath herself and began to massage her own sopping wet pussy.   
  
Feeling hot tongue on her pussy for the first time, Ginny reached out with a free hand, groping for something, anything - she curled her fingers around the doorknob and quickly it became the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor, as the sensations of Heather suckling her breasts and Hermione eating out her pussy threatened to overwhelm her with ecstasy. She gasped for air (out and in with every shock of pleasure) as she fought to keep from moaning.  
  
It had all happened so suddenly and surely - Ginny had never imagined that she could become so consumed with lust for women. But here it was. Certainly she had experienced a few passing fantasies on the few occasions she had seen her attractive roommates lounging in their underwear, but nothing had prepared her for the sensations of - oh, oh, oh Hermione had driven her tongue quickly in and out of Ginny's hole.  
  
Smiling, Hermione backed her head out from underneath Ginny's skirt.  
  
"Mmmmm... you taste nice, honey!".   
  
Hermione began fumbling with the zipper of Ginny's skirt. Heather kissed up from Ginny's breasts to her neck, and then reached behind and undid her bra, pulling it out and dropping it to the side. She also helped Ginny shirk her blouse off onto the floor. As she did this, Hermione succeeded in undoing the Ginny's skirt, and pulled that to the floor too, dragging with them Ginny's little yellow panties down around her ankles. Reaching up, she grasped both of Ginny's hands and stood up.

She smiled, gazing into Ginny's awed eyes, then down at Ginny's legs, still clad in those leather boots. She drew her gaze up slowly, relishing in Ginny's long legs, slender waist, and perfectly shaped breasts.  
  
"Let's keep the boots on. Ginny, you are... stunning." Still holding both of Ginny's hands, Hermione helped her step out of her panties, and pulled her gently further into the room. They ended up back beside Hermione's bed, and they drew together to kiss and touch in another embrace. Heather came up behind Ginny and ran her hands over Ginny's pert little ass and lower back.  
  
Instead of going for the bed, Hermione pulled Ginny down and laid her down gently on the fake sheepskin rug. As Hermione lowered her, one hand around the back of her neck, Ginny looked up at Hermione with her eyes full of trust and eagerness. Laying back on the rug, Ginny purred in approval as the soft white strands enveloped her, tickling her shoulders and back, little feelers caressing her ass and up her slit a bit, causing her wet pussy to tense slightly in response. She laid with her legs apart, knees bent, feet on the rug, with Hermione kneeling between them.  
  
Hermione slid down until she was on her elbows and knees, head poised in front of Ginny's pussy. It was open slightly, and the lips were bare - only a small tuft of curly red hair above her clit. She slide her hands underneath Ginny's ass, raising her sex closer to the lips of her mouth, and then planted a firm, gently sucking kiss on Ginny's clit. Ginny exhaled audibly. Hermione kissed it again, this time staying down, again sucking gently, gently, gently, then her tongue slipped out and over Ginny's pussy, and her mouth was open, wet and massaging. Ginny arched her back and threw her head back against the rug, mouth open and eyes shut tight in pleasure. A tiny moan escaped her.  
  
Heather, standing above them, could not stay out of this fantasy any longer. It was a beautiful sight - Ginny writhing on the rug with Hermione eating her out, her shapely little behind waving in the air. Heather also got down on her hands and knees behind Hermione, and Hermione could feel Heather's nose in her crack and her warm breath on her protruding little pussy. Heather began licking and digging into her folds, and for a few all too brief moments, Hermione found herself improbably the middle link of a white hot chain of lesbian lust. She imagined the pleasure coursing in through her pussy, up through her body, and out through her slurping mouth.  
  
After half a minute, Heather backed out and onto her knees. She inched close behind and to the left of Hermione, brushing her crotch against the curve of Hermione's butt. Heather spread Hermione's cheeks with her right hand and began firmly massaging her pussy, now with a full view of the effects of her hand on the hot action unfolding on the floor in front of her.  
  
Ginny had opened her eyes again and propped herself up on her elbows. She was watching as Hermione pushed her mouth repeatedly against her mound. Hermione darted her eyes up, saw Ginny watching in amazement, and pulled her mouth back a little. She extended her long pointy tongue and parted Ginny's labia, teasing the folds with a little left-right motion. Ginny continued watching, spellbound, as Hermione's wet glistening tongue traced down in the pink between Ginny's pussy lips, slipping, sliding up and down, up and down the entire length of her pussy. Hermione withdrew her tongue slightly, and a thin strand of saliva and Ginny's own sweet juices drew out between tongue and pussy.  
  
Hermione applied her tongue back, now with the tip on Ginny's clit. She rotated the tip of her tongue in tiny circles, sending shockwaves through Ginny's body. Ginny's feet drifted off the floor as she raised her knees up, spreading herself wider for Hermione's attentions. Hermione gripped her ass harder and raised Ginny's centre of gravity higher. Her tongue slid down and around Ginny's tight little hole and she began easing the tip of tongue inside. Gradually, the resistance subsided, and Hermione was slowly able to work a considerable length of her tongue into Ginny's hole. The hot, textured vaginal walls of Ginny's pussy gripped and tugged at Hermione's tongue, rhythmic and eager. Little involuntary spasms wracked Ginny's midsection.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Eat me." Ginny surprised herself with the words escaping from her own mouth.  
  
Both amazed at Hermione's enthusiasm, Heather and Ginny caught each others glances and gazed deep into each other's eyes. Heather felt something stir inside her as Ginny continued to stare at her, her expression hardening and growing more confident. Hermione continued to press herself against Heather's hand and lick at Ginny, oblivious to the sudden silence.  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled and narrowed in invitation. Her lips parted, and the very tip of her wet little tongue traced her upper lip slowly. Heather nodded in understanding.  
  
"Come here," whispered Ginny.  
  
Heather stood up, excitement flushing through her body. She tiptoed over and behind Ginny's head. Heather got down on her hands and knees and lowered her face so that it was upside down in front of Ginny's. Ginny was conflicted - Hermione's tongue had her dancing on the edge, but at the same time she was trying very hard to convey how much she wanted Heather. So sweet, so enticing, thought Heather.  
  
Smiling, Heather kissed her - the sensations of the surfaces of their tongues in direct contact shocked both of them. They kissed hungrily, gently biting each other's lips and tasting each other. Heather crawled forward, upside down, and they found each other's breasts with their mouths, licking and suckling each other. Ginny was delighted by the feeling of Heather's nipple hardening between her lips, as she gently sucked at one of her dangling breasts.  
  
Crawling forward even further, Heather ended upright on her knees, straddling Ginny's chest, backwards. She looked down over her shoulder to meet Ginny's awed gaze.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Heather.  
  
"Yes," breathed Ginny.  
  
Slowly, Heather sat on Ginny's face. Ginny opened her mouth wide and extended her tongue, as Heather's soft, tender flesh covered it softly. Running her tongue down Heather's clit and up into her slit, she tasted pussy for the very first time - and Heather tasted so nice! Ginny breathed in deeply, her nose buried in Heather's recesses, and began to lick rhythmically, her lips wet and moist with saliva.  
  
Heather could feel her little tongue underneath her and shut her eyes in pleasure. This was far beyond her wildest dreams.   
  
Hermione, still eating out Ginny, paused and raised herself up on her knees, surveying the spectacle before her. Heather, eyes still shut, had her mouth open in ecstasy, and her sleek jet black hair was wild all around her head, tousled from their lovemaking. She had never looked so beautiful to Hermione. And there she was, bobbing slightly up and down as she rode on Ginny's face.  
  
Heather opened her eyes and smiled at Hermione, exhilarated. Seeing that Ginny's pussy was free, Heather seized upon the opportunity and lowered her face to continue where Hermione had left off. She drove her tongue into Ginny's slit, tasting her for the first time, and slurped at the juices now flowing copiously from it. Hermione let them eat each other out for a while, hungry and eager in their hot sixty-nine. Ginny now had her legs way up, knees up almost to her shoulders as she jack-knifed her body. Heather held them up with her arms in front of Ginny's thighs as she jammed her tongue into her pussy - simultaneously grinding her own pussy down on Ginny's quick mischievous mouth.  
  
"Ungh, ungh, ungh..." they grunted in rhythm.  
  
Hermione touched the back of Heather's head, making her look up from her task.  
  
"I have an idea," said Hermione.  
  
Reluctantly, she lowered Ginny's legs and raised herself up, still sitting on Ginny's relentless mouth. But she had seen the twinkle in Hermione's eyes and knew that this would be good.  
  
Hermione shifted over beside Heather and kissed her, tasting Ginny's pre-cum in her mouth. Then she turned around and straddled Ginny as well, her back brushing against Heather's breasts. She grabbed the backs of Ginny's knees and bent her legs up again so that she could see Ginny's pussy. Standing up, she bent over completely, laying her palms on the sheepskin rug in front of Ginny's bottom. She lowered her mouth so that it was right in front of Ginny's sopping pussy and drove in.  
  
Heather found herself, mouth agape in astonishment, looking right into Hermione's spread pussy. Hermione was up on balls of her feet, standing almost completely upright, the muscles in her beautiful legs tensed and quivering slightly. Heather pulled back on the front of her knees to steady her. Needing no further prompting, Heather pressed her face against Hermione's sex, completing a nearly impossible triangle of hot mouths on dripping wet pussy.  
  
Ginny, still buried under Heather, quickened her pace. She had been titillated by the hot exchanging of tongues on her pussy earlier. From her vantage point, she could see up past the small of Heather's smooth back, and glimpsed Heather's head buried between Hermione's ass cheeks. Ginny felt a warm flush run through her - this whole scene was hotter than anything she had ever come close to imagining.  
  
Already, Ginny had had more pleasure than she could handle, and finally, as she felt Hermione's hot little tongue slipping in and out of her pussy and over her clit, Ginny knew she was close to cumming and would not be able to hold it in any longer...  
  
Hermione began bucking harder and harder against Heather's mouth, until Heather could finally take no more. Bringing her hands up, Heather plunged two fingers of each hand deep into Hermione's hole and slid her tongue hard against her clit.  
  
Almost immediately, Hermione began to cum. Jets of white girl-cum squirted out of her pussy and all over Heather's face. Heather let droplets of it splash into her open mouth.  
  
At the same time, waves of orgasm tore through Ginny's body. The flush of hot sex filled all her senses, and she felt herself going over the edge of a giant waterfall. Her scream of climax was muffled in Heather's pussy.  
  
Hermione, barely aware of what was happening in her own fog of orgasm, waited until the spasms in Ginny's pussy subsided. She collapsed forward, as Heather's fingers slid out of her pussy. She curled onto her side in a foetal position on the sheepskin rug, smiling. So... incredible.  
  
Heather, still perched on Ginny's mouth, wiped the cum off her face and smiled back at her. She was hotter than she had ever been in her life, and she could feel the telltale tingle of her own orgasm building. But Ginny would have to work for it.  
  
"Come on baby, you can make me cum," she said. Ginny re-quickened her pace. Heather sat back upright on Ginny's face. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she placed the palms of her hands on the small of her arched back. She started bobbing gently up and down, appearing to balance her weight finely on the point of Ginny's tongue.  
  
Ginny, almost done recovering from her orgasm, felt a new excitement at the thought of eliciting an orgasm from another girl. She reached her hands up and caressed Heather's shapely breasts, running her fingers over her hard nipples. As Heather pressed down harder on her face, Ginny began darting her tongue in and out of her mouth more steadily and firmly. The tip of her tongue slid through the slit between the lips of Heather's pussy and against her clit, wet and slippery. Back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Heather was almost there. Hermione watched as Heather flirted with the edges of her orgasm. Her eyes remained closed and her mouth was open in pleasure, lips glistening.  
  
"I'm going to cum... mmm... I'm cumming! Oh! Yes! I'm cumming!"  
  
Heather threw her head back, mouth wide open, and lost herself in the climax. She was cumming, cumming, cumming. Heat - sex - tongue - girls - eating her out. Time stopped as she felt her essence overwhelmed by white hot ecstasy. After what could have been an eternity, slowly she felt each of her senses return. First, the sensation of Ginny's tongue lapping the juices deep inside her pussy. Then the sound of her own laboured breathing, returning to normal. Finally, the musky aroma of sex and three girl’s cumming together in the room. She opened her eyes.  
  
Hermione lay there in front of her, propped up on an elbow, grinning.  
  
Heather eased herself off Ginny's mouth, and crawled forward on he hands and knees. She kissed Hermione gently, both of them giggling. She turned around, and gazing at Ginny's contented look, her smile softened. Heather leaned over and looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you," she said, before pressing her mouth against Ginny's, tongues mingling, the taste of Heather's own pussy still on Ginny's lips. After long, tender moments, she withdrew. Ginny looked up at her with pure adoration.  
  
Heather lay herself down on the rug beside Ginny, and they cuddled into each other's arms. Hermione crawled up to join them, and they let the next few minutes melt away into the afternoon sun - kissing gently, whispering sweet nothings, caressing with hands and knees and feet, giggling as they casually dipped fingers into each other's warm wet pussies. They were relaxed and wet and open, after coming down from their orgasmic highs, and there was a mutual feeling of elation, that they trusted each other completely.  
  
Hermione ended up spooning Ginny from behind, gently brushing her flowing red hair and nuzzling the back of her neck. Heather was on the other side, sandwiching Ginny between them. A lull of contented quiet passed over them, and Hermione slid her hand down Ginny's side and began fondling her butt. Ginny was curled up, and Hermione smiled as her hands moved over Ginny's shapely round cheeks. So smooth and soft.  
  
With three fingers, Hermione dipped her fingers between Ginny's cheeks and began massaging her sex. Ginny murmured in approval. Hermione eased her middle finger inside, and Ginny gripped it tight. Biting Ginny's shoulder slightly, Hermione began to pump it in and out - she drew her finger out so that only the tip was inside, then pushed it slowly back in to her knuckle, then back out again.  
  
"Oooohhh... That's right Hermione."  
  
Heather smiled, laying on her side facing Ginny. With her hand beneath Ginny's head, they drew together and began making out. Their lips were salty and wet and tasty. Their breasts were pressed together, and their nipples hardened once again.  
  
Heather felt the rhythm in Ginny's body starting up again as Hermione continued to finger fuck her steadily from behind. Heather slid one of her own hands down the front of Ginny's body as they made out, and rested the tips of her fingers on the top of Ginny's pulsing mound. She took up the rhythm too, and began rubbing Ginny's clit with mounting pressure.  
  
Ginny felt the familiar tingle creep up her neck, and arched her back as the fingers of her two girlfriends worked magic inside her. She could feel the heat of their bodies pressed on both sides of her. Heather's beautiful breasts heaved against her own, and she imagined Hermione behind her, that cute, brainy little brunette with her loving brown eyes and contagious smile. That same adorable sweetheart was now the one licking her earlobe as she pumped her finger in and out of Ginny's hot pleasure-filled hole.  
  
She was so wet she could hear the finger going in and out now. Heather's fingers on her clit were also sending little electric shocks throughout her body. She opened her mouth and little tiny gasps escaped as the rhythm overtook her. Her whole body began to shudder as gentle waves of orgasm washed over her, again and again and again.  
  
Heather smiled as she held Ginny's shuddering body. Hermione felt the wet slick gush out onto her hand, and kept pumping her finger in and out until the clenching in Ginny's vagina subsided. Sighing contentedly, she began to withdraw her finger.  
  
"Don't stop," commanded Ginny, her voice strong and determined.  
  
She looked into Heather's big green eyes. Heather looked back questioningly, and the corner of her smile curled in understanding. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Hermione, put another finger in," Heather said.  
  
Surprised, Hermione easily slid her index finger in beside her middle finger, feeling the walls of Ginny's pussy tighten in approval. She started to pump them in and out again, aided by Ginny's slick juices. Heather started her fingers on Ginny's clit.  
  
Ginny gazed at Heather in awe. She wanted this. She wanted this more than anything. She wanted Hermione pressed up against her from behind, her tiny pink nipples grazing her back, grunting in her cute little voice as she rammed two fingers into Ginny's sopping wet hole. She wanted Heather, gorgeous Heather, with her luxurious long dark hair, her long sensual eyelashes, her petite slender nose, and those beautiful, expressive red lips. Glistening and wet, with the tip of her pink tongue rubbing against them, as she concentrated on the expert movements of her hand against Ginny's pulsating clit.  
  
Heather reached down a little further, still rubbing Ginny's clit, but now the tips of her fingers slid against Hermione's protruding fingers, passionately pumping deep into Ginny's pussy, slick and slippery with cum.  
  
Ginny felt her girlfriends' fingers mingling frantically underneath her, pushing and rubbing and sliding against her hot wet sex, and opened her sea blue eyes wide. As she arched her back and clenched her fists, she had some semi-conscious sense of the magnitude of what was to come. As her vision began to black out, she heard the hot wet sounds of Hermione's fingers slamming in and out of her hole at a feverish pitch, as Heather's fingers pressed harder and harder against every part of her clit and wet pussy. And then... and then...  
  
SHE WAS CUMMING!! She threw her head back, eyes shut tight and her mouth open as wide as it could go in a glorious silent scream of immeasurable ecstasy! SHE WAS CUMMING!! And she thrust out her chest as a million explosions wracked her soft, milky white body. SHE WAS CUMMING!! And she felt a flood of hot girl-cum course through her pussy and around Hermione's and Heather's fingers. And Ginny's consciousness faded away in the waves upon waves of endless orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> As its 11th August, Ginny's birthday so I want to upload this work. I had planned something for Neville's and Harry's too but didn't got time to work more on that. Please all this works are for fantasy purpose only, so don't repeat any action of them without consent or as per law in your country.


End file.
